


Enough

by AiraSilver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraSilver/pseuds/AiraSilver





	Enough

Old enough for children  
Young in heart  
Old enough to know what is wanted  
Young enough to not go for it  
Old enough to want to try   
Young enough to not  
Old enough enough to do so  
Young enough to run away  
Old enough for bills  
Young enough to be confused  
Old enough to live by self  
Young enough not to want to  
Old enough  
Young enough  
Always an excuse  
When will they stop  
When will old enough be enough


End file.
